This is a continuation-in-part of commonly assigned co-pending U.S. patent Ser. No. 08/435,709, entitled "Cellular Private Branch Exchange," (Attorney's Docket No. WAVEP001), filed May 4, 1995 (hereinafter Ser. No. 08/435,709), now U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,699.
The following co-pending U.S. patent applications are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes:
"Cellular Private Branch Exchange," (Attorney's Docket No. WAVEP001) filed May 4, 1995 (hereinafter Ser. No. 08/435,709) now U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,699. PA1 "Cellular Communication Network Having Intelligent Switching Nodes," (title as amended) filed May 4, 1995, U.S. Ser. No. 08/435,838Attorney's Docket No. WAVEP004 (hereinafter "Ser. No. 08/435,838") now U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,029. PA1 "Configuration-Independent Methods And Apparatus For Software Communication In A Cellular Network," filed on even date, U.S. Ser. No. (08/730,652), Attorney's Docket No. WAVEP005 (hereinafter "WAVEP005"), now U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,138, and the earlier filed provisional application entitled "Configuration-Independent Methods And Apparatus For Software Communication In A Cellular Network" filed Nov. 10, 1995 Application No. 60/006,455 by inventors Priscilla Marilyn Lu and Timothy Richard White from which that application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(e). PA1 "Spread Spectrum Communication Network Signal Processor," filed on May 4, 1995, Ser. No. 08/434,554, Attorney's Docket No: A-60910 (hereinafter Ser. No. 434,554) now U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,403. PA1 "Cellular Base Station With Intelligent Call Routing," filed on May 4, 1995, Ser. No. 08/434,598, Attorney's Docket No: A-61115 (hereinafter Ser. No. 08/434,598) now U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,979. PA1 "Spread Spectrum Communication Network With Adaptive Frequency Agility," filed on May 4, 1995, Ser. No. 08/434,597, Attorney's Docket No: A-60820 (hereinafter Ser. No. 08/434,597) now U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,582.
For ease of reference, a glossary of terms and abbreviations is provided herewith as Appendix A.